


Outside In [podfic]

by entanglednow, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Romance, Short, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People apparently don't walk around thinking about their deepest, darkest secrets all the time. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside In [podfic]

  
**Title** : [Outside In](685217)  
 **Author** : Entanglednow  
 **Reader** : Tenoko1  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Length** : 9 mins  
 **File** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?r0gox8871n8ca16)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kznria2b60r8m4f)  
 **Summary** : People apparently don't walk around thinking about their deepest, darkest secrets all the  
time.

 

Note: Please leave feedback for both the author and reader, as it's good karma. Entanglednow, thank you again for letting us record your works!


End file.
